compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Rebel Alliance
The Rebel Alliance was an idealistic faction that opposed the Galactic Empire and the tyranny that it considered it to be. During it's existence it served as the primary opponent of Empire. Early in Year 8 the Rebel Alliance and Sorosuub Corporation merged to establish the New Republic. Declaration of Intent We, the beings of the Rebel Alliance, do this day send forth this Declaration to His Majesty, the Emperor, and to all sentient beings in the galaxy, to make clear to all the Purposes and Goals of this Rebellion. We firmly acknowledge the importance and necessity of the institution of Galactic Government. We believe that the Galactic Government derives its power and right to rule from the consent of the governed. We believe that, should the rights of free beings be willfully and malignantly usurped, it is the unalienable right of said beings to alter or abolish said Government. We believe that the Galactic Empire has willfully and malignantly usurped the rights of the free beings of our galaxy and therefore, it is our unalienable right to abolish it from the galaxy. We do not take this course lightly. Government long established should not be changed for light and transient causes, but when a Government displays a history of usurpation, abuse and moral atrocity, displaying a clear design to subjugate totally and absolutely beings born free under the auspices of nature, it is our right - our duty - to depose that Government. The history of the present Galactic Empire is of repeated injuries upon its members, with the direct objective of establishing you, the Emperor, as absolute tyrant over the galaxy: You have disbanded the senate, the voice of the people; You have instituted a policy of blatant racism and genocide against the non-human peoples of the galaxy; You have overthrown the chosen rules of planets, replacing them with Moffs and governors of your choice; You have raised taxes without the consent of those taxed; You have murdered and imprisoned millions without benefit of trial; You have unlawfully taken land and property; You have extended the military far beyond what is necessary and prudent, for the sole purpose of oppressing your subjects. We, the Rebel Alliance, do, therefore, in the name - and by authority - of the free beings of the galaxy, solemnly publish and declare our intentions: To fight and oppose you and your forces, by any and all means at our disposal; To refuse any Imperial law contrary to the rights of free beings; to bring about your destruction of the Galactic Empire; To make forever free all beings in the galaxy. We additionally pledge to defend freedom across all bounds, and to defend the natural unalienable rights of all against any group that seeks their unlawful repression or rule. To these ends, we pledge our property, our honor and our lives. High Command Civil Commands Alliance Diplomacy Command Diplomacy Command is an elite group of diplomats who seek peaceful solutions whenever and wherever possible for the best of the Rebel Alliance and the rest of the Galaxy. In addition to that monumental responsibility, Diplomacy has an additional and equally important job - gathering business partners, friends and allies in the Galaxy for the struggles between the Rebel Alliance and its enemies. Center For Rebel Intelligence The Center of Rebel Intelligence has various tasks within the Rebel Alliance. Primarily it monitors all channels of communication to gain more information and also makes sure other information is kept safe.We find intelligence on all important areas of the galaxy; monitoring enemy fleet and army movements, reconnaissance of unknown planetary systems, investigation of enemy construction and R&D etc. Secondarily CRI deals with internal security: finding infiltrators, hunting down defectors and the backgrounds checks of all new cadets. Furthermore CRI handles rescue missions for enemy defectors, captured allies and downed pilots. Interior Command Interior Command is in service to make sure that many of the basic building blocks of the Alliance are kept in order. The Command’s main purpose is to back up the military commands, and to ensure that any tasks that may arise are accomplished, so that the fight against enemies of the Rebel Alliance can continue. Divisions of Interior: *Academy: The Academy is tasked with the training and smooth transition of our cadets from new members of the Alliance to full time active members of the various commands. The academy is often where the first connections and friendships are formed within the Alliance. *Engineering Corps: Engineering command is mainly responsible for all (planetary) construction, mining, R&D and production needed for improvement and expansion of the Rebel Alliance. *Transport Corps: Led by Corellian Transport Services, Transport Command is responsible for hauling materials and ships, as well as picking up and dropping off new cadets and officers to their designated locations. *Medical Corps: The goals of MedCom are to heal those in need of healing, to perform life-saving operations and to perform medical research to help further the medical goals of the Rebel Alliance. MedCom performs this by working closesly with R&D to further fields such as Cybernetics and Surgery procedures. MedCom utilises those who are Full-time or Part-time. Full-time members work in Alliance Hospitals, working for the greater good. Part-time members work on the field, as Fleet, Flight, or Field medics. *Nationalised Factions Corps: Interior Command is charged with making sure that each Nationalised Faction is able to work, and help the Alliance. Most of these connections occur at the higher end of Interior. Military Commands Naval Command Naval Command is lead by a military officer with the position title of Chief of Naval Command and rank of High Admiral. The Naval Command is responsible for the organization and operation of Alliance Capital ships, as organized into Fleets, and Space Defense Stations. The Naval High Command Officer is responsible for communicating the decisions of the High Command to the Battle Group and Defense Group Command Staff. The Chief of the Navy is responsible for ensuring proper Fleet integration in Battle and Defense Groups. The CMO may add further responsibilities to the Naval High Commander portfolio. Starfighter Command Starfighter Command is lead by a military officer with the position title of Chief of Starfighter Command and rank of High Marshall. The Starfighter Command is responsible for the organization and operation of Alliance Fighters, as organized into Wings. The Starfighter High Command Officer is responsible for communicating the decisions of the High Command to the Battle Group and Defense Group Command Staff. The Chief of the SFC is responsible for ensuring proper Wing integration in Battle and Defense Groups. The CMO may add further responsibilities to the Starfighter High Commander portfolio. Army Command Army Command is lead by a military officer with the position title of Chief of Army Command and rank of High General. The Army Command is responsible for the organization and operation of Alliance ground forces and vehicles, as organized into Divisions, and the continuous operation of Alliance ground based defenses. The Army Command is also responsible for safeguarding Naval ships and Space Stations against enemy boarding while themselves boarding enemy ships and installations. The Army High Command Officer is responsible for communicating the decisions of the High Command to the Battle Group and Defense Group Command Staff. The Chief of Army is responsible for ensuring proper Division integration in Battle and Defense Groups. The CMO may add further responsibilities to the Army High Commander portfolio. Timeline of Alliance leaders * Supreme Commander Jacen Lord (1996-1997) * Supreme Commander Maverick (1997-1998) * Supreme Commander Zee Wolf (1998) * Supreme Commander Hobbes (1998) * Supreme Commander Princess Solo * Supreme Commander Nick Davies (1998) * Supreme Commander Hobbes (1998) * Supreme Commander Targ Seth'Gul (1998-1999) * Supreme Commander Aarkon (1999) * Supreme Commander Mon Akira (1999) * Supreme Commander Fox Spookers (1999-2000) * Supreme Commander Shae Briston (2000-2001) * Supreme Commander(acting) Davvyk Lysander(may 2001) * President David "Dr. Fro" Salohah (2001) * President Cyrus Cloudwalker (2001-2002) * Supreme Commander Relm Hesek (2002) * Supreme Commander Max Fors (2002-2003) * Supreme Commander Avatar Voidrunner (2003-2005) * Supreme Commander (acting) Chrono Van Talisman (2005) * Supreme Commander Phymp Mindano (2005-2006) Banners * (Year 2) * (Year 4) External link * Holopage Category:Government Factions Category:Factions Category:New Republic